


The Butcheress Of Manhattan

by orphan_account



Series: Olivia's Inner Demons [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Castration, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Lesbian Parents, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is murdering sex offenders w/ a butcher knife while Lara and Olivia settle into married life and prepare to welcome their first child into their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butcheress Of Manhattan

**The Butcheress Of Manhattan**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Someone is murdering sex offenders w/ a butcher knife while Lara and Olivia settle into married life & prepare to welcome their first child into their lives Sequel to Helping Hand_

**Chapter 1**

9 Months Later

Olivia and a very pregnant Lara walked into Dr. Nancy Mitarashi's office for Lara's final follow up exam before Lara was due to give birth, Allison and Irene came along for support. "We'll be right out here if you need us, Lara." Allison said gently placing her hand on Lara's right shoulder.

Lara smiled and nodded before she and Olivia followed Nancy into her office.

"Well Mrs. Berg, you're looking well and from what I gather from your results you will have a perfectly normal baby." Both Lara and Olivia smiled when they heard this. "Thank you Doctor." Olivia said, Lara nodded her thanks before the pair left the hospital.

"So, have you two thought about names for the baby yet?" Allison asked as they all got into Lara's car.

"Samantha or Jillian." Olivia said.

 

 


End file.
